


You Smell Good, Boss

by snickering_lemon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Breeding, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Group Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omega Gabriel Reyes, Omega Reaper, References to Knotting, Top Jesse McCree, Top Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, jesse gets teased with the barely there opportunity to fuck gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickering_lemon/pseuds/snickering_lemon
Summary: Jesse learns what happens when one of the "higher ups" on the team goes into heat. Starting with his boss.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> mm love me some omega gabriel and some jesse getting cock blocked

      Jesse would be lying if he said that the scent he had just picked up on was one that he had experienced in his past; while young and rebellious.

      He’d also be lying if he said he wasn’t still just as young and rebellious now as he was when he was 14 and entering his first gang. A mistake he won’t let himself think about now and sour the moment.

      His commander had just walked past, head held high and eyes so lidded they looked closed. Somewhat unusual for the man, but the cowboy wasn’t in the right to question why Reyes was behaving so differently today that it could be caught on to with a mere glance to his walking stance. He didn’t necessarily care enough either. However-

      The boy couldn’t shake the feeling that the way Gabriel looked at them, his head held high and his posture rigid, it made him think too much of someone holding themselves with pride and dignity even as they knowingly walked to the rope that their body would hang from by the neck.

      For just a moment, those piercing brown eyes met his.

      “Hey boss.” Jesse spoke casually, giving a flick of the hat that Reyes would each day call ridiculous.

      The man didn’t even pause. He walked right past his soldiers, keeping his nose in the air and his back so straight it looked painful, arms crossed at the base of his spine and hands holding one another.

      The kid had just about been ready to look at the others sitting around the table, a mocking grin at his lips as if to say “What’s his problem?” or, “Can you believe this guy?”.

      But then he saw the looks in their eyes.

      Men and women alike, they watched after their shared boss with such intensity that Jesse felt he missed something that they had caught so easily. The slacked composure in their bodies were all but there, replaced instead with squared shoulders and backs as tense as Reyes’ had been.

      It almost came across as funny to Jesse; they looked like a pack of meerkat, alert and at attention.

      The only thing that kept him from chuckling at the display was the raw hunger in their eyes.

      He could almost fidget uncomfortably, finger toying with the brim of his stupid cowboy hat. His confused stare rested on the lot of them, watchful for any sign on _why_ exactly they were suddenly behaving as if they had just been taunted with a fat juicy slab of meat.

      And then Jesse caught whiff of _it_.

_It_ was a musk so heavy, so thick that Jesse almost worried someone had put a cloth of the smell against his mouth and nose. But if that were the case, Jesse would not have pushed it away, no. He would have pressed deep into it, taken a long big lungsful of that stink.

      Because, wow.

      Wow.

      It smells _delicious_.

      It’s suffocating, overwhelming, and Jesse wants more of it. He needs more of it.

      There’s a hand grabbing at the back of his shirt, yanking the hem of it out from where it had previously been precariously tucked into his pants. The realization that he was getting up and following in pursuit after Gabriel has not yet entered his mind, he only swats at the hand at his shirt, attempting to dismiss it.

      “Kid- you absolutely better not even fucking try.”

      “Hm?” Striking brown eyes watch over the Blackwatch commander’s back, Jesse only being able to observe as he only then notices the others following Gabriel. He recognizes Ana, Jack, and Reinhardt in the small crowd surrounding his boss. The others: he’s unfamiliar with. He didn’t care then to learn their names and he sure as hell doesn’t care now. “Yeah...yeah.” The idiot boy’s mouth and mind have lost their already weak link, his response an automatic one for whenever someone would try to communicate with him when he held no interest in them.

      No, his interest is all Gabriel now.

      Again, he reaches behind himself to shove away the hand that tries to keep him back.

      It doesn’t work and soon a second hand comes to grab his arm, yanking him backwards. He spins to face his perpetrator, a corner of his lips curling in the beginnings of a snarl. His heart races.

      “Kid, Jesse-” The kind face of one of his colleagues is right in front of his own, both of their hands holding him by the arms. “-…I’m not saying this to be cruel. I’m saying this because it’s true. You can’t.” Jesse takes the breath he needs to argue with them, but a calloused hand comes to cover his mouth before he can speak. The threat that Jesse may bury his teeth deep into the pliable flesh of his team mate’s hand is very real, but they don’t seem to care. “Don’t try giving me that ‘But I’m an Alpha!’ crap. That shit doesn’t matter here.”

      A sigh resonates from one of the others at the table. The owner rests her chin against the palm of her hand, her other hand toying with a wrapper.

      “I had to learn the hard way, kid.” She starts, ignoring the glare Jesse throws her way. She knows he must not want to hear of her personal experience, to hear her evidence to back up the other’s claim. But she gives it to him anyways. “First time Boss came out reeking like that, I was on him so fast.” Her pretty pink lips stretch into a grin. “He didn’t seem to mind one bit. Let me hold him close, looked at me with the prettiest eyes.” The grin morphs into a nostalgic smile, her eyes lidded. “It ended up with Jack giving me a good set of nasty bruises. Apparently because I was just one of Reyes’ recruits, I wasn’t high up enough on the “Overwatch hierarchy” to even sniff at the guy while he’s in heat. Even if I’m an alpha.”

      Jesse’s breathing picks up, anger licking at him. He rudely shoves the hand at his mouth away.

      “That’s fucking bullshit.” He spits.

      She can only shrug, balling up the foil wrapper in her hand.

      “It is what it is, Jesse.”

      The others mumble in unenthusiastic agreement.

      The boy’s dark eyebrows furrow, his eyes narrowing and mouth gaping at the slightest in disbelief. He searches his team mates at the table, looking for any sign of a joke in them.

      It’s all fairly serious.

      “Y’all are just fucking weak.” His heart is hammering, adrenaline aiding him in his decisions and spoon feeding him his words. “Ya can’t tell me that you’re going to let a few folks keep the lot of you from getting what ya want. We outnumber them, we can get rid of this dumbass ‘Overwatch Hierarchy’ or whatever the fuck.”

      Neither of them seem very into his little speech. They simply stare, bored and unamused.

      “Fine.” Jesse’s sharp jaw is tense, eyes mere slits. “I’ll get my own damn cake, and eat it too. Even if some uptight fucks say I can’t.”

      He can hear a few of them mumble to themselves, calling him stupid and saying something about him being young and full of hormones and inexperienced with encountering someone in heat. But Jesse doesn’t care, can’t bring himself to care. He’s getting up from his chair and walking where he last saw Gabriel and his little crowd head towards.

      Jesse knows when he gets there. That heart-stopping smell is leaking through the cracks of the door and door frame. The boy’s nose is pressed where the scent is strongest, where door meets frame.

      With Gabriel’s scent, Jesse picks up on the intermingled scent of what must be at the very least seven other alphas. Normally, Jesse was capable of sniffing out who was alpha fairly easily, but he just wouldn’t pay it any mind. The scent of an alpha, to another alpha, was unimportant under casual circumstances.

      But now, now when he could smell those higher ups with the very man he wanted to bury his dick in as far as it could go, it mattered quite a bit.

      Quite a lot.

      The cowboy could feel the edges of his lips curling, his cheek pressed hot against the cool surface of the door as he pressed himself closer to that musky smell, breathing in deep.

      He could only ignore the stench of alphas for so long before he was fumbling with the door to the room. It was a surprise to him that the damn thing was left unlocked, but not enough to faze him and keep him from immediately letting himself in.

      Maybe it wasn’t locked because nobody would be stupid enough to enter a room occupied by an omega in heat and several other alphas.

      Nobody but him, of course. He always seemed to end up the exception for many things.

      The first thing that Jesse noticed was not the number of alphas he smartly guessed in the room, and neither the way that nobody seemed to pay him any mind. What those bright brown eyes of his landed on first was his commander.

      His commander who was laying atop a flat table in the middle of the room. The poor man still had his hoodie on, but his pants and underwear were right underneath the table that supported his weight on thick legs. Gabriel’s entire upper half looked mahogany, flushed red and wet with sweat and other fluids.

      Atop his face sat Ana, lazily dragging her swollen dick in and out of Gabriel’s mouth, his plush lips shiny and pretty with drool and pre-cum. She was leaning forwards and supporting her weight with her hands against his exposed chest. His hoodie was pushed up to his armpits, exposing those dark brown nipples to her dangerous hands. Across the room, Jesse could catch the way Ana was rubbing her thumbs into Gabriel’s nipples in hard, slow circular motions.

      Two nameless alphas that Jesse did not personally recognize stood at either side of Gabriel, his hands making quick and shaky work of stroking off their dicks. One of them had their hand against his shaved scalp and was stroking him fondly.

      They all seemed to be acting relatively calm in the face of such a needy omega. Jesse could see the frantic squirming Gabriel’s body moved with, shifting and twitching under all the hands that touched him. And yet, the lot of them were simply treating him almost as if he were a lover.

      All but one.

      Jack Morrison.

      Strike Commander of Overwatch, deemed “Golden boy” by those who didn’t know him well enough or for long enough to get to witness him when he’d go red and pop a vein at his temple.

      The very man who was fucking into Gabriel’s ass like a beast possessed, his hands bruising into the darker male’s hips. There were claw marks running from those shapely hips down to tree trunk thick thighs.

      If anything was making Gabriel whine and moan around the girth of Amari’s cock, Jesse would have to guess it was Morrison.

      It took him a few seconds for Jesse to focus out of trying to catch every little noise of Gabriel’s and realize that Jack was talking. Or growling, more like it.

      “You’re a fucking mess, Reyes. You feel like you were already fucked out by the entirety of Blackwatch, like they all fucked their fat knots into you and took you like the needy bastard you are.” Jack stopped to grunt then growl right after and slap his hips against Gabriel’s gorgeous ass in a sharp thrust before returning to his ruthlessly paced thrusting.

      “Is that what happened, Gabe? Did you let them fuck you? Did you need it bad enough that you couldn’t wait for us to pick you up before getting yourself stuffed with knot?”

      Jesse honed in on the muffled whining sob that came right after.

      “Don’t fucking lie to me, you can’t be this fucking loose without your soldiers having fucked you. Look at this,” Gabriel cried out and coughed around Ana’s length, back arching from the table and hips moving to press down against Jack. “I can fit my fucking fingers in with my cock, god Reyes-…”

      Jesse didn’t need to hear any more before he started to approach the crowd. To approach Gabriel Reyes. He had his hand holding his straining cock through his slacks, strangling it and already feeling liquid wetting the front of his boxers.

      He couldn’t take two steps farther in before he was stopped by a wall of hardened flesh.

      Looking up and not bothering to fight off his challenging sneer, Jesse was met by the familiar face of Reinhardt Wilhelm.

      For once, the man was not smiling.

      “Leave this room, Jesse.”

      The boy didn’t miss a beat.

      “No.”

      Like his own, Reinhardt’s expression began to curdle, his nose wrinkling and his teeth revealing themselves from under his lips; sharp and white. The large man leaned downwards towards Jesse’s face, ignoring the snarl the boy gave him as he grabbed the back of his neck.

      Reinhardt reeked overwhelmingly of alpha hormones. Jesse felt ready to gag.

      “You are not welcome here, Jesse. Learn your place.”

      Rather than reply with words, the smaller man opted to snarl and growl at the German crusader. When Reinhardt picked him up and began to lead him towards the exit of the room with a hand to his neck, like a mother to a pup, Jesse’s menacing and challenging growls were quick to turn to pitiful whines.

      “No, no. Rein please, let me stay, please. I won’t cause none y’all any trouble, I swear. I just wanna watch, I won’t touch nothing or anything, I won’t even get close.” The door was opened and Jesse could only reach back to grab at the thick muscle of Reinhardt’s arm, his fingers scrambling at it.

      “Please, please, p-please.” All previous displays of aggression and dominance were swapped out for submission, the boy desperate.

      The elder said nothing, only rearing the arm holding Jesse back, as if to toss him out.

      He was stopped by the voice of one of his higher ups.

       Wilhelm, who is that?” The voice was labored. Jesse immediately recognized it as Morrison’s.

      Still at the crusader’s mercy, Jesse tucked himself into a pathetic ball, his knees to his chest and his hands curled over his mouth. The man behind him gave a quiet grunt.

      “It is Jesse, sir.”

      The sound of skin slapping on skin was loud in the young man’s ears, making him squirm and strain his neck to peer over his shoulder and past Reinhardt’s body; hoping for a look at his commander getting fucked.

      Jack didn’t stop his ministrations, didn’t even look away from the body writhing and gasping around cock beneath him.

      “The kid.” Jack spoke, teeth baring. “Let him in, he needs to learn how things work here.”

      Jesse wasn’t sure if the command was going to be his blessing or his curse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of sex, unless youre jesse. then theres just lots of cock blocking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was never gonna happen anyways, and also jack is a dirty, dirty thief. and also sorry this came out so late, hope you guys enjoy it anyways though!

      Thus far, Jesse was enjoying himself. More so than he felt he was supposed to be allowed, but he didn’t give half a rat’s ass about what he could and couldn’t do so long as it didn’t end up with someone else’s teeth in his throat.

      If he had cared so much, he wouldn’t be where he was right now.

      As the amateur and youngest of the group, Jack had him placed at the foot of the table, right at his hip. Made to simply watch him fuck Gabriel into an incomprehensible and shockingly verbal mess.

      It was an enjoyable show, really.

      Gabriel had noticed his approach immediately and instead of reacting with anger and disapproval like Jesse expected, the man called to him. Tried to lure him closer with words coated in sugar and sex and laced with sweet, sweet unspoken promises.

      “Oh….Jesse. Jesse, Jesse-!” He had moaned as he got fucked, flustering the boy in question and bringing interest into his cock too quick to be healthy. Jesse felt dizzy with a head full of nothing but air.

      “Yeah. Yeah boss, I’m here.” Curious brown eyes flickered to meet Ana’s mysterious own, watching her watching him as she smeared the head of her cock over Gabriel’s cheeks. Gabriel’s cock hungry mouth tried to follow after the woman’s alpha member, his breathing shaky and his tongue lolled out in hopes of a taste of her salty wet skin. A hungry whine left the Blackwatch commander when his lips were traced by Ana’s length, her eyes never leaving Jesse’s own. Even when Gabriel began to lap at the slit of her cockhead pressing against his soft bottom lip and a shiver shook her whole body.

      Their shared stare was torn only when the younger of the two could ignore Gabriel no longer, his eyes trained on the man’s face, the way his throat began to bulge out as Ana slowly slid back inside the warm cavern of his mouth. He could hear him gulping, swallowing around her phallus.

      A quick look back up gave him the experience of witnessing what Ana Amari looked like when possessive.

      Jesse got the message loud and clear. His boss’ mouth was hers to use.

      That was fine, he was fine.

      “Wow, ma’am…Amari….Ana…” He could feel his face heat up more than it already was, the boy conflicted on what he should be calling Ana in a situation like this. “You really-….you’re really feeding him all nice….” His words are slurred and his body moves like honey, trying to get closer to the woman. He can hear the two alphas on either side of Gabriel scoff and chuckle amongst themselves at just how quick he was made drunk with the pheromones in the air.

      It was no shameful secret that the boy found Ana attractive. He had a thing for older women and men, who could blame him? Especially when it came to a woman as gorgeous as Ana Amari, and her no-shit-taking attitude and almost strict motherly ways _did things_ to him.

      She and Gabriel were alike, in many ways.

      The mother,- she has a kid, Jesse remembers and he gets weak kneed all over again because who would have thought that a mother would have no qualms against feeding a hungry omega her dick so readily?- she smiles at him. Jesse’s stupid self almost mistakes that smile for affectionate, rather than what it really is.

      A fond kind of pity.

      “Yeah. Real nice like.” He’s walked around one of two men that Gabriel’s hands clumsily stroke off, his own hands fumbling with his belt and fly the closer he gets to Ana and Gabriel’s upper half.

      The omega’s closed eyes flutter open, look to Jesse with his eyes lidded and his pupils large behind thick eyelashes.

      Jesse doesn’t know, but Jack’s pretty blue eyes have been tracking his every movement with everything but pretty intentions.

      It’s when Jesse starts to stroke the side of Gabriel’s face with his knuckle, trailing his fingers down to where his lips are stretched wet around Amari’s dick and holds his own rigid dick in his other hand that Jack barks out to him.

      He’s pulled Gabriel’s body closer to himself, his hands grabbing the poor guy’s hips in a death grip as he makes a show of fucking into his body harder.

      “ _Jesse_.” Jack growls, lowering his body atop Gabriel’s own, covering him up and making the two alphas at the mercy of the omega’s hands back off. They take their lengths in their own hands, resuming Gabriel’s work as they watch the scene unfold. Ana stays right where she is, only shifting to follow where her cock warmer had been dragged off to.

      The sudden aggression in the air startles Jesse, making him look to the blond practically smothering the darker man underneath him. Reyes doesn’t seem to mind though, not at all. In fact he seems to pull Jack closer against him, the hem of his hoodie sliding down his chest as he reaches up and wraps his arms around Jack, his fingers clawing into his back and little yes’s disguising themselves as appreciative whines muffled by the meat of Ana’s dick against his tongue.

      “Wasn’t doing nothing.” He slurs, pulling his cowboy hat over his eyes and simply holding his steadily leaking cock in his other hand. He tries to ignore how he can feel the liquid trickling in thick rivulets over his knuckles and between the gaps of his fingers, just a cruel reminder of how ready he is to fuck what he can’t.

      Jack doesn’t look convinced, his expression ugly and threatening. He’s huffing in aggression, shifting and grinding the entirety of his body against Gabriel, purposefully smearing his own sweat on the scarred, hairy expanse of Gabriel’s muscled figure. There’s muffled mumbling and then some slick noise followed by a gasp.

      “F-Fuck, Jack…Yeah, make me smell good.” Reyes moans.

      Jesse can’t see it, but he can smell how his boss’ scent is now wafted underneath the suffocating stench of Alpha Morrison.

      He feels a pang of remorse over the possibility that he may not be able to smell Gabriel properly if Jack keeps atop the man, if he keeps trying to stomp out the omega’s scent and mask it with his own.

      He mumbles.

      “What? What is it, Jesse?” The strike commander asks, cruel and mocking. A stark contrast to the behavior Jesse is used to seeing from the man. “Speak up, kid.”

      Not once has Jack stopped slipping himself in and out of Reyes, slower now.

      “Wanna smell him.” And even though Jack hasn’t responded yet, even though Jesse didn’t finish speaking, he starts moving back towards his commander anyways. The tip of his dick bumps into Gabriel’s shoulder.

      “You can smell me just fine, McCree. There’s no difference.” Jesse looks from underneath the brim of his hat and watches Jack stare him down, eyebrows furrowed and jaw tense. “He’s mine. He’s going to smell it.”

      Except there is, there’s a huge difference and Jesse can feel the whine building up in his chest.

      “Jack, he smells _so good_. Please, I just want-…” All eyes are on Jesse as he kneels by the table slow and uncertain, his cheeks burning as he gets close to Gabriel’s bare skin. He can hear Jack growl above him, growing louder as he noses his way into Gabe’s neck. “Just want a whiff, Jack. I just wanna smell him.” Absentmindedly, Jesse takes Gabriel’s hand, wet with fluids Jesse wants to lick off and replace with his own, off of Jack’s back to hold. He starts tugging at the sleeve of his black Blackwatch hoodie with the subconscious desire of removing it to reveal the parts smelling strongest of Gabriel.

      Jesse moans at just the thought of how raw Gabriel must smell at the hair of his pits, drenched with sweat and untainted with the smell of another alpha.

      Ana is silent, hovering above Gabriel’s face. Her arousal lies rigid and heavy on the omega’s cheek to allow him the chance to speak.

      Reinhardt and the others watch from a safer distance, just as quiet.

      Gabriel moans soft and tilts his head to the side, mouth falling agape. He reaches for Jesse’s face, cupping his cheek with gentle, trembling fingers.

      Jesse’s eyes fall closed and his tongue laves out.

      He licks a long hot stripe against the older man’s throat, his soft growls deep like a purr.

      “ _Mother fucker._ ”

      There’s pain at Jesse’s scalp, tiny sharp pinpricks of it, and he’s being pulled away from where he kneels.  No longer is Jack low on Gabriel like a predator guarding his kill, his prey. Now he’s back to standing up, yanking Jesse close and pulling his head back by his hair. Jesse’s cowboy hat has fallen to the ground.

      “Jack-,” Gabriel tries, beginning to sit up when he senses the tense atmosphere between his alpha and his rookie. But he’s forced into hissing sharp when Jack silences him with a thrust into where his dick nestles deep, nudging and kissing against Gabriel where it counts most. “J-Jack.” He gasps.

      “You have a lot of fucking nerve, kid.”

      Jesse tries to interrupt, to tell him that he’s no _kid_. But Jack just yanks on his hair again and jerks his head farther back, somehow making the boy feel like gagging with the strain the action alone puts on his throat. His adam’s apple bobs and his breath leaves him in quick short pants.

      “You’re getting yourself into shit you don’t know anything about.” For the first time since McCree arrived, Jack has stopped moving inside Gabriel. He opts for forcing Jesse to bow backwards and for his knees to bend and bring him to a lower level with the increasing strength in Jack’s pulling. The strike commander looms over the Blackwatch recruit, teeth shining and eyes glinting.

      Jesse can only breathe fast, wide eyes darting around to look at every other person in the room, looking for help in any of them.

      They watch him and continue to watch him.

      “Reinhardt!” Jack barks, shoving Jesse away from himself with enough force that it sends the younger stumbling and falling on his ass. He looks disgusted. “Hold him down. On his knees.”

      Jesse knows he shouldn’t be stupid, knows that any attempts at an escape would be futile because of course that big asshole is going to catch him easily, and of course his ‘escape’ would be anything but; He doesn’t want to leave behind the very meal he has yet to get a taste of.

      But he does it anyways, tries to scramble up and jerk away from the already too close German. Nothing is accomplished and he gets hands almost as large as his chest pushing him down to his knees by his shoulders. A foot from behind slips between his legs and forces them to spread.

      His refusal is made obvious and his attempts to writhe away do not stop. Teeth bared and lungs heaving with low angry growls, Jesse yanks away from Reinhardt and turns to face him, reaching for his own pants and attempting to pull them up enough to cover his erection unaffected by the current events.

      “ _Reinhardt!_ ”

      And then he’s being grabbed again, much more aggressively than before. He opts to match his struggle with the same aggression, thrashing when those big hands grab him by the hoodie, doing what he can to slip out of the offending clothing item and increase the distance between him and the much larger alpha. With Jesse’s chest bare, Reinhardt throws all attempts at ‘gentleness’ out the window and takes Jesse by the hair, not too unlike Jack had done. He’s yanked forward, his face mere inches away from slamming into the hard tile ground.

      “You son of a bitch, you guys are fucking crazy, y’all are fucking insane! I’ll kill y’all, every one of you!” Jesse shouts, face red from exertion as he fights to his last breath to keep Reinhardt from holding him down on his knees and separating his legs. But it’s a losing battle, and as much as Jesse thrashes and throws his head around, snapping and biting at whatever is close, he ends up just as Jack wanted.

      The violent thrashing only stops when he feels a hand clamp at the back of his neck, making him tense before he’s rendered submissively paralyzed. His eyes are crazy, looking only at Jack as the man slips out from Gabriel with a gross noise that has Jesse licking his lips even in his predicament.

      “There’s one of many things that makes me better than you, Jesse.” Jack starts, ignoring the way Gabriel pants and squirms, whining pitifully behind him as he starts towards Jesse, leaving the omega atop the table.

      “Your charming personality on the field when you lose your temper? Or maybe it’s your pancake ass.” Jesse spits. His body is still and submissive, but his tongue is as sharp as ever.

      “No.”

      The naked strike-commander bends over out of the corner of Jesse’s eyes, and when he reappears in front of Jesse and looms over him, he’s wearing the boy’s cowboy hat.

      “For one, I don’t still have that puppy instinct to go still when someone so much as breathes on the back of my neck.” 

      Jesse shows his teeth in a silent snarl.

      “For another,” This time it’s Jesse’s turn to gasp, his hips rabbit-fucking forwards in one quick jerk before he stills and trembles. Reinhardt is kneeling behind the boy, his thick index finger and thumb circled around the base of his wet cock as was non-verbally instructed by Jack. “-my knot doesn’t start forming the second I get a smell of an omega.”

      It’s true.

      The second Jesse entered the room reeking of hormones, his cock had immediately started swelling at the base. Overeager and ready to mate him with his omega of choice.

      It’s true and it humiliates the young twenty-something year old into silence, his head bowed and his body shaking with tremors. His legs can’t keep still, knees slipping on the tile with his sweat and his hips constantly trying to urge him to fuck into that clench around his cock.

      He’s about to say something, something meaningless to defend his wounded pride, but suddenly the man in front of him is getting yanked backwards and makes a violent collision with the metal table behind him.

      Every alpha in the room straightens up in alarm, alert and attentive, looking ready to interfere with whatever other alpha must have stepped out of line. Jesse can only look up through the strands of his chestnut bangs in an attempt to watch the action, kept submissive and unmoving by the hand at the back of his neck.

      He can only listen.

      “You alphas are fucking stupid and only know how to waste time.”

      A body is slammed into the metal table, heavy and knocking the breath of the victim. Jack, Jesse realizes as the man speaks up. A second body joins the first, leisure in climbing up.

      “Gabriel, baby, fuck!”

      “I don’t give a fucking damn which one of you fucks me-,” There’s an interested murmur picking up from the other alphas, the whole group coming closer. He sounds breathless and strained, but Jack still manages to make his own displeasure over the idea known, hissing out a sharp insult towards the surrounding alphas. A threat is promised. Still, Jesse is held tight by the skin of his neck and he could cry with the opportunity he’s missing.

      He’d at least like to see what’s going on.

      “I want to get fucked.” Gabriel grunts. The noise of slick is loud, obscene and vulgar squelching following Gabriel’s sigh of content. “So I’m going to get fucked.” The Blackwatch commander sounds much more at ease when he speaks then, sighing his words and making soft pleasure sounds. “Don’t care how.”

      Jesse feels his cock swell further. He can just barely catch sight of Gabriel’s head and shoulders moving up and down in unison.

      “Fuck, Gabriel! Shit!”

      “Yeah, feels nice, huh Jack?” Both are breathing in hard shuddering pants.

      Unable to take the lack of much of a view any longer, Jesse starts to whine; high pitched and pitiful.

      It takes a while, but soon Gabriel’s face is just barely peeking over the edge of the table where Jesse can see him, both locking eyes.

      “Jesse.” Gabriel gasps out, soft and slow like he was just remembering the younger man was there. Like he liked the fact that Jesse was in the room with him.

      “Gabriel.” Jack tries, his hand reaching up and grabbing at the darker male’s shoulder, trying to force him into looking at him only. “Gabriel, I’m close.”

      The only response Jack gets is a heady moan, Jesse only able to make out odd movements of Gabriel’s body. Gabriel gestures towards the man holding Jesse hostage, mumbling something with drunken heavy-lidded eyes looking him over, and then Jesse can feel he’s being released.

      But then Jack seems to regain whatever energy and aggression he had lost when Gabriel started to fuck himself on him.

      “Reinhardt, don’t even fucking let the kid so much as _smell_ Gabriel.” The boy in question can feel his face heating in anger. Morrison sure doesn’t seem to pay as much mind to the other alphas closing in on the two of them, not even when both of Gabriel’s hands get occupied with cock. “I’m close, I don’t want him ruining anything. Stroke him off and call it a day.”

      His hammering heart freezes at the ice-cold of Jack’s words, Jesse’s eyes wide in disbelief.

      “N-No, Jack-!” He tries, his voice warbling as he can feel himself get thrown to the edge of tears by the older man’s demands. “Please, I d-don’t-“

      “You don’t, you won’t, and you never will, Jesse.”

      No longer is that big burly hand behind his neck, holding him in a cruel grasp. Now, Reinhardt forces him to his feet, that thick muscled arm he had been scrambling at the beginning of this adventure now wrapped tight around his abdomen as he’s brought close to the scene.

      Gabriel is riding Jack’s cock with reckless abandon, seeking out his own pleasure and not caring for that of anyone else’s even if he’s stroking and sucking everyone else off. It seems to be his only concern that he enjoy his offered members however he pleases.

      Those juicy hips, the hips that Jesse has fantasized about putting his hands on and holding the commander by, pressing his body up against him; they’re moving like he’s dancing. Like they’re a separate part of his body than the rest, moving on their own and rotating, pumping Gabriel’s delicious body up and down Jack’s (unworthy) dick.

      Everything about Gabriel is intoxicating.

      Jesse, in the moment, just can’t wrap his head around _why_ Jack is so set on ruining his high.

      But, even as Gabriel works everyone around him, even as his mouth remains loyal to Amari’s length and bob’s around the girth of it, his eyes stay on Jesse’s own. Lidded and watchful.

      It makes Jesse’s knot grow in size with the unspoken promises.

      Or maybe he’s just imagining what’s not there.

      None of it matters though, Reinhardt’s hand is wrapping itself around the red of Jesse’s cock and he almost falls to his knees. Only kept from doing so by the arm around him.

      “N-No…” He grits, teeth clenched and head bowing once more. Still he looks up at Gabriel, frantically looking over his body.

      The sheen of sweat on that perfectly sculpted figure, the way his hips move like he’s a professional dancer, the disgusting noise of Jack’s knot slipping in and out of Gabriel’s greedy hole. Those pale hands holding him possessively by the hip, working to move Gabriel up and down on his cock like a fleshlight.

      It’s all leading to Jesse’s impending orgasm.

      “P-Puh-lease…” The boy’s crying now, and he feels like his own body is trying to keep him from enjoying Gabriel too when the tears at his eyes blur his vision of him. Masturbating alone Jesse had never gotten to experience his knot forming or completing itself. There was no reason for his body to do so without an omega around. But now,-

      Now it’s forming fast and large, widening under Reinhardt’s ministrations as he forces Jesse to watch the scene unfold. Jesse couldn’t look away if he wanted, even with his vision ruined by tears. He can only writhe and squirm just as Gabriel had and continues to do, his own hips betraying him and fucking into Reinhardt’s hand.

      Quicker so when Jack starts to grunt like a beast and starts slamming into Gabriel like he hadn’t seen before this whole session.

      “ _Mine_.” Jack snarls, beginning to sit up and meet Gabriel in the middle, licking and mouthing hungrily at his neck while the man blows Ana, as if he were making out with his flesh. “Mine, mine, mine-!”

      His voice is hardly recognizable anymore, dark and throaty and only making Jesse think of the wild dogs he had encountered in his young life.

      Feral and willing to fight to the death trying to keep what is theirs.

      Gabriel is moaning, rising in pitch and fervor around Ana.

      Her gentle hands run through his scratchy, peach fuzzy scalp. Jack’s hands have moved to Gabriel’s ass, pulling him insufferably close to his body and holding him still as the inevitable finally happens.

      It’s clear when it does happen, and while everyone had been enjoying themselves, they all readily back off when Jack snaps at them to fuck off. He’s pumping his hips into Gabriel, even if their bodies locked by his bulbous knot keeps the movements small.

      “Y-Yeah, Jack,” The omega gasps, head thrown back and throat ambushed by Jack’s teeth and tongue. “-you feel so good, so big, so hot.” He breaks himself off to moan. “Knot me forever, stay in me forever.”

      If Jesse tries hard, if he looks only to how Gabriel’s head is back and his eyes are closed and his limp cock trapped between his and Jack’s body is coating his own stomach in useless spend, he could pretend that it’s him he’s talking to.

      That it’s his rapidly growing knot that he wants.

      That it’s him who brought Gabriel to completion.

      Jesse can only sob as his knot goes wasted on someone else’s hand, his release catching in the cup of Reinhardt’s palm, his own hips never stopping their movements.

      It’s only Jack’s possessive growling, Gabriel’s moaning, and Jesse’s crying that sounds out the most in the room.

      All three pant together.

      It takes a while, but soon the youngest in the room can feel his knot deflating, his erection wilting. He pushes at the hand that can’t ever compare to him the warmth and clench of Reyes’ body he’s fantasized about. All anger has left him, only self-pity and despondency occupying him. He’s released and he can only move slow as he moves to pull his pants up, tucking himself in and keeping his eyes to the floor.

      “Jesse.” Jack speaks.

      He knows not to look. He keeps his eyes downcast, but stills anyways, lets the man know he’s listening.

      There’s a pregnant pause.

      “Go wash off and don’t come back.”

      Jesse does as told.

      He thinks of how exposed he feels walking down the halls without his hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jesse is a sad, sad boy without his hat now

**Author's Note:**

> this was literally inspired by a wolf mating video i saw and the second i saw all the other wolves just watching the alpha fuck the wolf in heat, and would keep other desperate needy wolves at bay by snarling at and bullying them, i knew i had to put gabe, jack, and jesse in those positions. with jesse being the one bullied of course


End file.
